Electric Frontier: DUST
by Grape 2
Summary: A recent discovery during a mining operation has brought hope and curiosity to the Octarian government, especially to Octavio himself. But what would happen if the Inklings and the Splatoon were to find out about this discovery and the history behind it? Getting a sequel.
1. 1 Prologue

**_ELECTRIC FRONTIER: CHAPTER 1 (_****_PROLOGUE)_**

* * *

_A while ago, a discovery was made_

_A discovery that brought hope and a sense of curiosity to the Octarian government_

_A precursor tunnel system was discovered during a mining operation_

_As soon as word got to Octavio, he sent his best Octarian and Octoling scientists, archaeologists, linguists, and engineers to study, decipher, reverse engineer, and_

_uncover all the secrets and technologies this tunnel had to offer._

_This was a BIG opportunity and Octavio knew he couldn't pass it up, this could solve their energy crisis!_

_This could be huge oppourtunity to learn more about the precursors, so little was known about them. Did they even have nations? How did they make power without zapfish?_

_How much did they know?_

* * *

_For 10,000+ years no sentient being walked the rusted and decayed corridors of the **USGTS,** nothing moved but the soft and stale wind and the bits of rock swept into the_

_air from it._

_That is, until recently. A new species remarkably, and somewhat startlingly similar to the species that once roamed it's now_

_unstable and dimly lit halls._

_Fresher air from a new opening poured into the tunnels, Octopus people turning over bits of machinery and chattering about in their native tongue._

_Posters and signs, ripped from the walls and taken back to wherever these new beings originated. Presumably to be studied._

_They would come and go, going deeper into the network of tunnels each time. Day by day the cycle repeated, look for something interesting, and take it to be studied._

_The cycle would not repeat itself forever, for more discoveries were to be made._

* * *

**Thank you for reading this first chapter. This has been a project ive been thinking about and trying to write for a while new, but I only just got to**

**the point where i'm writing this out.**

**This is my third ever story on this site (My first was a long time ago on a different account, and the fic was really bad), but this is the first one**

**that i'm actually gonna be serious with, now if you've read this far, tell me what you think of my little concept and**

**if it's something you would actually read.**

_**Also, cover art was made by me**_

* * *

_I'm open to suggestions on directions to take the story and characters that you might want me to add, if you want to give suggestions, of course, PM me_

_I'm also open to people making fanfics of my fanfics, or using characters I make._


	2. 2 Dust & Dune

_**ELECTRIC FRONTIER: CHAPTER 2 (DUST & DUNE) PART 1**_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

_**Let me know if I did a good job writing the characters, and if any parts sounded boring or monotonous.**_

_**Otherwise, thank you for reading to chapter 2.**_

_**ALSO, to the first guy who Favorited my story only an hour after its publishing, thank you, your cool.**_

_**It feels nice to know that i'm half decent at writing serious stories.**_

_**I HAVE DECIDED TO MERGE CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 INTO ONE**_

* * *

_**3 MONTHS SINCE INITIAL DISCOVERY**_

* * *

"Do you really think this dusty old relic of a metro car is gonna work?" said OHEU-43, stepping through the rusted door of the precursor metro car.

"I hope it does, if so we might get a promotion for being brave enough to try it out" replied OTC-19, "We just need to figure out where it leads and if it works"

OTC stepped into the worn down transporter, following behind OHEU and being careful not to trip on any loose bits of metal.

The roof of the vehicle had partially caved in, presumably long before they found this place

OHEU-43 walked towards the front of the metro car, taking careful steps

"If the ride doesn't kill us this mess of metal certainly will" commented OHEU

"Oh, we'll be fine, it's not like it has a good chance of working in the first place" said OTC, making herself comfortable on one of the less damaged seats.

OHEU stopped at the door to the front control room and tried to pull the door open, but it didn't budge.

'goddamn door' OHEU mumbled to herself while grabbing a stray bit of metal from the scratched and beaten floor.

OHEU put the bit of metal up against the door, preparing to pry it open

The door fell down at a slow and dramatic speed the moment she touched it with the metal piece, falling into the control room.

"Oh.. why didn't it do that when I tried to open it?" commented OHEU with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Perhaps you tried opening it up the wrong way?" said OTC with a slight chuckle

"Shut up OTC-19, now anyway I gotta try and turn this thing on" replied OHEU, stepping into the cabin of the transporter

'could this be the button to turn it on?' OHEU thought to herself, spotting a green button on the dusty control panel.

The Button had a faded symbol that OHEU could make out as a white circle that's partially cut through by a short white line

Without hesitation, OHEU put pressure on the button, hoping for a result.

A large floating, and slightly curved screen popped into existence above the rusty control panel.

There were many words in the precursor language, but OHEU couldn't understand it. the left side of the wide screen displayed a map with many different symbols, words,

and more. There was a Green arrow pointing to a location on the map, with OHEU assuming that must be where they are now.

She brought out her hand, trying to see if it was a touchscreen or not

And, well, it was

A location far left of the one with the green arrow suddenly glowed brighter than the others around it, and a pathway leading to it from the green arrow was

highlighted with a glowing yellow.

The metro car made a sudden and sickening lurch forward, gaining a fast speed before they even knew what was happening.

OTC was ripped from her thoughts as the metro car's sudden speed caused her to fly into a metal support pole next to her seat.

OHEU stumbled backwards into the dusty floor of the control room

The metro car made no attempt to slow it's sickening speed, the overhead lights of the tunnel flashed by in an instant.

* * *

_**ELECTRIC FRONTIER: CHAPTER 2 (DUST & DUNE) PART 2**_

* * *

The precursor metro car came to a sudden a jolting stop, it now laid dormant, this time not surrounded by tunnel

The metro car had come to a stop in what seemed to be an old station.

A speaker inside the metro car played an automated message, sounding like $1.00 Octomart level microphone quality.

Signs, posters, and faded graffiti lined the cracked concrete walls.

A staircase connected to the station would lead them to the surface, but not yet.

They are both passed out from hitting their heads on metal, we have to wait till they wake up.

But don't worry if your impatient, Fanfictions come with a very SPECIAL feature.

TIME TRAVEL!

* * *

About like, 30 or so minutes later

* * *

The metro car had waited at it's stop for a while now, waiting for the next location input into it's rusted controls.

The creatures that lay within the car, well actually just one of them. Came to life, awaking from her pole induced slumber.

OTC-19 rose from her leaning position, taking her head off the cold metal of the support beam.

"That, was, painful" commented OTC, to noone in particular.

"Are you alright OHEU? I think we've arrived at our stop" said OTC with a groan, "OHEU?"

OTC started slowly towards the control room, spotting OHEU sleeping 'peacefully' on the cold, hard, and jagged floor.

"Well, that answers my question I guess" mumbled OTC-19 to herself while trying to pick up OHEU.

OTC walked back over to her seat, with OHEU on her shoulders and placed OHEU on her seat.

'You can stay here, I will go and try to get us back' OTC thought

OTC made her way to the control room, stopping to take a look at the floating screen.

A sudden noise startled OTC, the automated speaker (mentioned earlier) whirred to life

"deriuqer ecnanetniam egarots leuf ,wol rewop retropsnarT" informed the message, unintelligible to OTC-19.

The one working light in the metro car went dim, then turned off. The floating screen dissipated, and the dim lights on the control buttons ceased to glow.

The power went out

OTC stood there, pondering what just happened, Had the power gone out? Or maybe the metro car just stopped working?

OTC-19 started for the exit to the metro car and en she spotted a large amount of light coming from the top of a large flight of stairs.

Without a thought of OHEU, OTC started up the stairs, curious as to where they might lead

* * *

Around a minute of walking up stairs later...

* * *

OTC had reached the top, she took in her surroundings and breathed in fresh air.

The station lead directly to the surface. But this wasn't any surface she had imagined.

For what seemed like miles, the landscape was a stretch of sandy rocks and hills, marked with strange green growths that loosely covered the land.

In the distance, OTC could see cliffs and mountains.

The sky had not a cloud in sight, the sun was high in the sky.

In front of the exit was a large parking lot, but with not a single vehicle parked and forgotten.

a road lead off to who knows where.

OTC just stood there in wonder, taking in the scenery of this far away surface land.

* * *

_Somewhere far back, and close to home_

* * *

"Hey Ottle" said a voice behind her.

"Oh, hey Ounte, what's up?" responded Ottle. "I've been having a hard time getting these documents to the higher-ups

and since you gotta report to them almost every 30 mins, I thought you could help"

Ounte was holding a folder, it was obviously something important.

"Uhh, sure, ill get this to the higher-ups once I finish getting the status of some troops" said Ottle, taking the folder and attaching it to a

clipboard she held.

"Thanks, gotta go" said Ounte, rushing off to do whatever.

'she's off in a hurry' Ottle thought to herself.

Ottle went through the nearest kettle, popping out to see Octoling troops waiting for battle.

The only Elite of the group turns around quickly

"Oh, jeez you gave me a scare" commented the Elite, "I thought you were one of those Agents"

"Your the new Resource Manager right?" said the Elite.

"Yeah, you guys low on any supplies or anything?" asked Ottle, holding her pencil ready to write down their requests.

"Uh, no not really, I mean I could go for a can of soda or something right now but that can wait for la-"

_A large splash of green ink coats the ground where the Octoling's once stood. All that was left of them was a clipboard, lying on the green stained concrete._

'What could this be?' Agent 3 thought to himself, picking up the semi-soaked papers.

Agent 3 puts the clipboard in his minecraft inventory, and proceeds to rescue the Zapfish.

'I'll have to show the other agents this' 3 thought to himself, trudging back towards the kettle from which he came.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**I put it so he puts it in his 'minecraft inventory' as a joke, because I don't know where else he would put it other than just carrying it.**

**so don't worry, minecraft inventory's are not canon to my story lol.**

**Next chapter is just a thank you from me to you guys.**

_**Also, One Missed Call is a good splatoon fanfiction, you should read it.**_


	3. 3 Thank You

_This isn't an actual chapter of the story, so if you want to continue the story, click to the next one._

* * *

Thank you,

This is my first ever serious piece of writing

I expected few to click on it, and perhaps a few of those who did to like it.

So oh boy was I surprised to see 7 FAVORITES this morning.

I'm so glad all you have appreciated my writing, in fact all this has made me start to wonder if i could be an author some day.

Now, i want to tell you a different story, this will hopefully be quick.

This is the story of how i got where i am right now, writing a chapter to a splatoon fanfiction.

It all started on youtube, i was browsing as usual. I found this video by some guy who's name i can't remember.

It was a video about one of the games, it was just gameplay with music over it with some sound effects and editing.

At one point, a song plays that has voice samples of the Squid Sisters, and that song didn't sound half bad.

I remembered about splatoon, I had never played it but i had taken interest in it at some point years ago.

So then all of a sudden, I'm watching the entire playthrough of splatoon 2 singleplayer, im watching the playthrough of Octo expansion,

The splatoon 1 singleplayer too.

I listened to the Splatoon 2 soundtack almost daily.

I tried learning everything i could about the story of splatoon, the characters, the world, the Octarians.

So then i remembered a website, , the one your on right now reading this.

I went on there, made an account, and started reading splatoon fics, and now, about a week later, here I am.

So now I have written a well like fic, about a game ive NEVER played. (But really want to play)

So thank you all, thank you all for liking and reading my story, it means a lot to me and it feels as if I've reached a new chapter of my life.

This has been Grape, thank you, readers.

P.S, The Octolings from the Splatoon 1 singleplayer have cool haircuts

* * *

Today, i was checking the traffic on my fic, and I saw something,

1 visitor from Hong Kong, could it be him?

could it be the maker of ONE MISSED CALL?

if so, and if that guy is reading this, you cool, nice story.


	4. 4 Dark & Rebel Response

_**ELECTRIC FRONTIER: CHAPTER 4 (DARK & REBEL RESPONSE) PART 1**_

* * *

OHEU had woken up earlier and came to join OTC at the top of the steps.

The scorching sun hung close to the ground, the sky was a pretty mix of yellows, purples, and blues.

"we should follow the road" said OHEU, standing up from the rocky ground, "see where it leads"

OTC looked to OHEU, with a slightly worried expression, "I suppose"

OHEU and OTC started down the old and cracked asphalt road.

The wind was getting stronger, and the air was getting colder.

Soon they will have to find a place to sleep.

OTC stopped.

"WAIT"

OHEU turned to face OTC, surprised at the sudden shout.

"umm, what?" said OHEU

"I almost forgot! I have a communicator!" replied OTC with a grin on her face

OTC fiddled around with a satchel, pulling out her communicator.

"Oh! that could get us out of here!" commented OHEU with glee

OTC tapped at some buttons on the device, and put it up to her ear.

* * *

_"Hello? this is OTC-19, we are in the middle of fucking nowhere"_

**"I'm going to need a better description than that OTC-19, where are you?"**

_"I have no clue, Doesn't this thing come with a location tracker?"_

**"Yes, yes it does, let me check"**

**"..."**

**"Ok, I know where you are, now how did you get there?"**

_"Me and OHEU-43 found an old precursor metro car thingy, and somehow got it to work"_

_"we ended up here then the thing stopped working, so we are kinda stranded"_

**"You are on the surface right?"**

_"yes commander"_

**"We'll see what we can send, you are quite a ways away so it will take an estimated 2 hours for it to get to you"**

_"TWO hours? damn we are far out"_

**"You indeed are, hold tight, we'll get there as fast as we can"**

* * *

"Two hours? that's quite a while" commented OHEU

"Yeah, we are gonna be waiting here for some time" said OTC, putting the device back in her satchel.

"Since we will be here for awhile, we should exchange names"

OHEU looked at OTC with a confused face, "Octolings don't have names, you know that" said OHEU,

"Yeah, I know, I just assumed everyone gave themselves a name, didn't you?" replied OTC

"uhh, no?" exclaimed OHEU, "well, if you have one, I might as well think of one"

"You should, anyway, my names Ajouma" commented OTC-19, "Tell me when you think of one"

"Will do" replied OHEU

OHEU laid on the ground, looking up towards the sky.

"Wake me up when they get here ok?" said OHEU as she shut hers eyes.

"Alright, I think I might do the same, they can wake us up when they come" said Ajouma.

_The sun was block by the horizon, the sky was mostly dark with hints of the colorful sunset still lingering slightly._

_White dots covered the sky, blanketing it in their light._

* * *

_Tentekeel Outpost, near Inkopolis_

* * *

"So, what are we here for?" asked Agent 4 curiously

"That's what i'm about to explain" answered Agent 3, "Earlier today, I went to go save another Zapfish, it went as normal, but I found something there"

"Something Important to the Octarians, otherwise it wouldn't have 'Classified' on it" Agent 3 continued

Agent 3 held up a folder

"This folder contains information, information i'm certain we weren't supposed to know"

"According to the documents inside, the Octarians have found a precursor tunnel system deep underground"

"They are in the process of researching and reverse engineering anything of use they find in there"

"The documents are just a status report thingy of what has happened so far there"

Agent 3 puts the folder down on the table in front of him, "If you want to read it, go ahead" Agent 3 finished.

"wow" commented Agent 4, "This must have some neat stuff in it"

"maybe we will find some pictures of precursors inside?" said Agent 2

_The clock ticked midnight_

* * *

_**ELECTRIC FRONTIER: CHAPTER 4 (DARK & REBEL RESPONSE) PART 2**_

* * *

His communicator made a beep, and then again, and then again, and then agai-

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this King DJ Octavio?"_

"Yes, yes it is, what do you want?"

_"Dome A4 in the Industrial sector has rebelled against your rule, they have also taken over Dome A5, of course also in the Industrial sector"_

"Gotcha, uhh.. send in Octoling Rebel Response Squadron number, uhh, I don't know, 7?"

"Send in ORR squad 13 as well, I've heard they are pretty good"

_"Anything else?"_

"No, that'l do, I doubt they will be a serious threat"

Octavio pressed down on a button, the call ended.

Octavio sat there, thinking

"Wait a fucking minute, isn't dome A5 the secret research facility?" Octavio loudly proclaims, quickly grabbing his communicator and preparing to

call the informer.

...

The communicator plays a tune

'attempting to reach number'

and again, and again

Then a sound, a different one

" you need to send in OHE Squadron 3 to Dome A5 right this instant"

_"Of course Octavio, I will get that done Asap"_

The call ends once again

Octavio sighs

"God I hope this goes smoothly" says Octavio in a worried tone.

* * *

_Somewhere else, Underground, like, 1 hour later_

* * *

"Where is OHEU-43?" shouts General Gadoura

"Mam, I advise that we send out Octoling Hazardous Environment Squadron 3 out without her, we can't delay the mission"

"You know what Octavio said, "Right, this, instant""

the General sighs, "Alright, send them off"

The adviser turns to leave the General's office

Gadoura turns her chair to face her computer, clicking a button to send off the Squadron

She leans her head back, attempting to take a nap.

* * *

_Somewhere Close to Dome A5, 1 hour later_

* * *

The Octarian underground was not only connected by kettle's, they had other means to transport things

How would you transport large amounts of rock, minerals, and other things through kettle's?

That's why they had the network, the network was a huge, well, network of mined in cave-like tunnels that were large enough for Octavio to

drive his Octobot King through.

And so that was what they were using, OHEE-1 and her Squad were walking the way to Dome A5

It took longer, but the rebels had cut off the kettle line, so they had no other options.

Normally they would be practically freezing down there, no forms of heating flowed through the tunnels, but this was no normal situation

They all had their special suits on, of course to protect them in Hazardous Environments, hence the name of her squad.

OHEE knew this mission was of VITAL importance

A5 was an important research base, she had been there herself a few times.

They were researching alternate power sources, ones that could explode if not checked repeatedly.

The Octarians and Octolings of Dome A5 were still loyal, but had been taken prisoner by the rebels from A4

OHE squad #3 was to:

1\. rescue the hostages

2\. make sure nothing blows up

3\. shoot some traitors of course

OHEE and her squad were getting closer

_A large metal door stood in front of them, blocking their path._

Only the Inhabitants of A5 knew about this entrance, the rebels wouldn't have a clue what hit them.

ORR squads 7 and 13 were still on there way here.

OHEE turns to one of her squad

"You got the code?" OHEE asks

"Yes, it's 12345" responds the Octoling

"w-what kind of code is THAT?" proclaims the squad leader

"That sounds like some kids Octoblox password"

"Listen, I'm not the one who picked the co-"

_They all go deaf from the sound_

_A sound that rocked the tunnel they stood in_

_A sound that blasted open the reinforced metal door that stood in their path, turning the door into shards of metal_

_A sound that threw the shards of metal in their direction but somehow by a miracle of god or something didn't hit any of them_

_It wasn't just a sound, it was an __explosion_

_An explosion that let them know that the loyal Dome A5ers and the traitorous ones from Dome A4 were dead._

_This was not what was supposed to happen_

* * *

The loud whirr of the helicopter bolted them awake

OHEU and Ajouma stood up from their little nap, semi-startled from the chopping sounds of the helicopters blades.

They climbed aboard, and it started off towards home.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Honestly if Bean flavored soda is a thing, then whoever made it should be on some kind of watch list.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	5. 5 Reality (Short Story)

_**Electric Frontier: Dust (Chapter 5) SHORT STORY**_

* * *

_**This chapter is just a short story meant to add a little more depth to the story, it is not required to be read in order to understand parts of the story,**_

_**However characters from short story chapters could potentially show up in the actual story as a sort of 'easter egg'.**_

_**These are also so I can just spend some time writing. These short stories ARE part of the Electric Frontier 'canon' but again, are still just extras.**_

* * *

Someone knocked on the front door, who could it be?

I got up from my worn little old chair and started for the door as fast as my old legs could take me.

I open the door and who might it be?

None other than my Granddaughter of course! Come to visit grandma during her military leave.

_"Oh! Otsy! come in, come in"_

_"I'm so glad to see you, come, sit down"_

"Sure thing grandma, I'm glad I got leave so I could see you"

"Are you still 'pondering reality' like last time I saw you?"

_"Yes, in fact I am, here, come with me"_

I led Otsy to my living room

The living room was a bit of a mess, papers were strewn about the old wooden table.

_"I've come to a sort of, realization"_

"oh? and whats that granny?"

_"I think, the world must be created, by some sort of author"_

"Like were in a book or something?"

_"Yes, yes, we are all part of some great novel, perhaps we are a bestseller"_

"So, a book that details everything about everyone's lives or something?"

"That's actually a bit creepy now that I think about it"

_"no, not like that, there must be some 'Protagonist' out there, hogging all the adventure and excitement, we may not even be mentioned in the book at all"_

_"Or perhaps we are, who really knows, I doubt it though, i'm as boring as a brick wall"_

_"Here I am pondering existence while you are out fighting for Octavio!"_

"hah, thank you grandma, anyway, I should get goind, I don't have leave forever and I wanna see some old friends"

_"Alright honey, I'll see you hopefully soon"_

The creaky old door opened, then closed again.

Otsy was gone and I was left to keep on wondering.

Perhaps my theory is way off, you know what It probably is

I should scrap it and try something else.


	6. 6 Voltage

_**ELECTRIC FRONTIER: DUST (VOLTAGE)**_

* * *

_Secret Octarian base, near Octo Valley._

* * *

The whirr and spin of the Helicopter blades slowed to a stop

Ajouma stepped down onto the concrete, OTC following close after.

_I looked around_

Octarian troops and Octolings scuffled around the area, patrolling, conversing, and looking professional.

I turned my head, OTC was staring off into the distance at something

I take at glance at wheres she's looking

Nothing, I quickly turn my head back.

The Pilot stepped out of the flying machine, her boots making an audible thump against the ground.

She came up to me and OTC, a blank expression on her face

"Follow me, i'll show you to the right kettle", the pilot gestures them to follow her,

And so that's what they did, the pilot lead them through many corridors and rooms

There were barracks, I caught a glance of a cafeteria, there was a door labelled "weapons", what didn't this place have?

Finally, we get to our last door, the pilot opens it up and we follow her through it.

There were at least 12 kettles lined up neatly along the wall, Each one covered with a removable block.

Me and OTC spotted several Octoling guards to our sides, all of them Elites.

They all had some sort of special uniform, it was quite different from any standard troop clothing.

They wore what looked to be some sort of Dark purple Coat, with a little patch on their right shoulders,

it was unlike any uniform I had ever seen, nonetheless it did look remarkably sharp and professional.

I turned to look back in the pilot's direction, she had gone to one of the kettle's on the left side of the room, I followed,

and OTC did so as well.

"Take this kettle", The Pilot removed the metal block, "It will lead you to a base in Octopolis, from there you can leave. You have been

granted a short break from service, 3 days"

"Stay safe"

"Thank you", said OTC quickly as she jumped through the grate of the kettle

I quickly follow after, making my way home.

* * *

_Somewhere Underground_

* * *

**"Adviser, about how long will it take to implement the new Precursor design based power generator?"**

"Approximately a year my lord, maybe even 2 if it gets delayed"

**"Hmm, we will have to find a way to quicken the process, we need this as quickly as possible"**

**"How about the new uniforms? How long will it take to supply the Octoling branch of the military with the new design?"**

"mm. uhh, a few months sir, we have already supplied the most Elite troops with them"

**"Good, good"**

**"That's all adviser"**

The Communicator made a beep, the call had ended.

A grin formed on Octavio's face, this was one of few times where he was certain

he and his Octarians were becoming more powerful.

Octavio, was happy.

* * *

_Somewhere else, also Underground but a little bit closer to the surface _

* * *

Agent 4 peered through the thin metal shutters of the vent

There was a door, that was his goal

however, most goals have obstacles along the way, and this goal was no different.

2 Octoling Elite stood guard, standing firm and alert in front of the reinforced gate,

Agent 4 kept his eyes on the guards, looking for the opportunity to strike, not that there was anything else to see,

The room in front of him was pitch black, the only light came from lights on the door and the soft red glow of the Elite's shades.

He had a feeling he would be there for a while.

_"Do you know when Lunch break starts?"_ the first Elite spoke, _"umm, I think in about, like 30 minutes" _the second one responded, giving a glace at the other,

The first one looked to the second, then paused, _"What's with the look?" _questioned the first, now being named 'Elite 1' for convenience.

_"oh, uh, sorry, I think the silence is just getting to me, the sudden sound was kinda surprising" _responded Elite 2, making a quick head turn away from 1.

The first one did the same, turning her head in Agent 4's direction,

_"ahh, well sorry for the scare", _Elite 1 reached for her Octophone, doing unknown things on it for the next few minutes.

_It felt as if time sped up, what felt like seconds was really almost half an hour. Either that or Agent 4 fell asleep._

_Who knows..._

2 tapped on 1's shoulder

_"huh?"_

_"Lunch time, lets go. Don't forget to tell the others to cover for us while we are eating"_

_"Gotcha, lets go"_

Elite 1 turned to input a code into the door, but paused,

_"uhh, I kinda forgot the code.."_

2 sighed, _"4982"_

_"alright, thanks"_

'perfect' Agent 4 thought to himself, he hadn't even known there was a code.

the Elites opened up the door, stepping through into a hallway, Agent 4 carefully opened up the vent cover, jumping down to the rocky floor below.

They didn't even close the door, He didn't need that code after all.

4 quickly made his way down the hallway, taking the first left turn he saw.

He rounded the corner, Agent 4 came to a screeching halt.

He had took the worst possible turn...

* * *

_Inkopolis, Daytime_

* * *

As Agent 3 walked the lonely street, he couldn't help but have a sense of dread.

The Splatfest, he couldn't get it out of his mind, usually the Splatfests were about something minor, like videogames, or food...

But this one, it was different, Chaos vs Order.

He couldn't help but think that this was something more.

Agent 3 didn't pick a side, the overwhelming feeling of dread kept him back.

Could this decide the fate of their lives? Or was it just a simple Splatfest?

'Perhaps i'm overreacting' Agent 3 thought to himself, as he continued walking down the mostly empty street.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**You may see that I have added more to the story as of right now.**_

_**The rest of the chapter will be out by the end of the day (In my timezone), or by tomorrow (Of course also my timezone).**_

_**I feeling like I want to have the story have more to do with Inkopolis, so far I have been focusing on the Octarian side of the story**_

_**and I feel it would be refreshing to include more of the Inkling side of the story.**_

_**So what do you think? should I focus more on the Inklings? or should I continue focusing on the Octarian side?**_


	7. HIATUS

I'm sorry..

Over the past few days I seem to have lost my writing spirit,

At the moment i'm not really up to continuing this story, I could possibly continue writing it in the future, however i'm not certain that

will happen. I don't really know what happened to make it this way, you guys are great. 8 fav's and 6 follows? that must be the DREAM for some

on this site.

BUT, all is not lost, over the next while i'm going to try and write a new story, this new story (if it gets released) will have plenty to read upon

it's publishing.

Remember, I may continue Electric Frontier someday, or perhaps I will magically gain my writing spirit back tomorrow. who knows..

Thank you all, and until next time, goodbye.

\- Grape 2


	8. Electric Frontier: Continuation?

My my my, Electric Frontier: Dust, despite being on the third page for a while now, have still managed to get a fair amount of views, and still be my

story with the most amount of views this month.

Iv'e come to realize that there is still likely interest in this story, there are people who want to see what happens next, where this goes. But those people

were likely saddened by the hiatus, and me losing interest.

Well, hope is once more, iv'e started to become more interested in continuing this story, and the likelihood it will be continued is i'd say a solid 80%.

However, the Continuation of the story will likely not come in the form of new chapters, In fact, I'm thinking of writing a new story, one set some time

after EF:D, one with better writing, an engaging (hopefully) story.


End file.
